


Making the Most of It

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: When Xehanort reads a book under mistletoe, Eraqus teaches him about a certain tradition...
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Making the Most of It

“You know,” Eraqus said, approaching with a smirk. “Destiny Islands isn’t the only world with traditions.”

Xehanort didn’t look up from the book he was reading, until Eraqus reached over and took it out of his hand. “I was reading that.”

“You’re in a Christmas party,” Eraqus complained, closing the book, but putting the page marker on it. Because of course he’d do at least that. “This isn’t time to read.”

“I am not much of a party person,” Xehanort said. “Had the Master not said it was mandatory…”

“But it is mandatory, and as such I get to have you around, moping, all night,” Eraqus smirked then. “Thankfully I’m here, and I’m about to make your night much, much better.”

“And how would you do that?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus pointed up, and Xehanort saw he was standing under something.

“I forget you don’t know much of the rules of this world yet,” Eraqus said. “But that’s mistletoe. And do you know what that means?”

Xehanort had seen one of the books he read since his arrival at Scala ad Caelum - not that he’d ever admit to reading romances - mention that.

“You think I want to kiss you?” Xehanort asked.

“Well, now,” Eraqus grinned, walking closer to Xehanort until they were standing not very far apart at all. “It is tradition.”

Xehanort wasn’t much for tradition, and he fully intended to say so.

But with Eraqus so close, his thoughts stuttered.

“Are you going to do it or not?” Xehanort knew it hadn’t been long at all, but the wait was already too much.

“Well, I wouldn’t kiss you without your permission,” Eraqus’s eyes made it clear how amused he was, and Xehanort wanted to kiss Eraqus just to wipe out his smile.

When Eraqus still didn’t move, Xehanort huffed and closed the distance himself.

Not that Xehanort had ever wondered what kissing Eraqus would be like, but that wasn’t anything like he could have imagined, if only because Eraqus was a lot better at it than he had any right being.

“See?” Eraqus said, barely moving away from Xehanort’s lips. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“You are infuriating,” Xehanort tried to snarl, but it came out a bit softer than he intended.

“Maybe,” Eraqus grinned at him, his lips slightly brushing against Xehanort’s. “But I think you like it when I... infuriate you.”

“Next time, you should try actually kissing me instead of forcing me to do it,” Xehanort said, walking away.

“Next time?” Eraqus repeated. “What do you mean next time?”

Xehanort walked away with a smirk, as Eraqus said his name over and over behind him.

He was pretty sure that counted as a chess win.


End file.
